


The Mountain Full of Flowers

by mchoot



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cliche, F/M, Fluff, Love at First Sight, Maybe some angst, Probably very OOC, Rare Pair, aoba jousai is in the summer training camp, bc i like that haha, bc kageyama is a dork, both get flustered by each other bc they're babies, get ready for cheesy shoujou anime tropes, hinata is kageyama's wingman, hinata isn't oblivious for once, idk how to tag and use this, kageyama doesn't know what he's doing, maybe some cursing, more like crush at first sight which develops to love, slight change in haikyuu plot, that's why i rated it as teen, there's too many characters to tag, very cheesy romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-09-29 19:07:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17209229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mchoot/pseuds/mchoot
Summary: "There once was a boy who lived on a mountain covered by shadows. The boy lived contently on the mountain by himself. However one night, he looked up at the starry sky, and made a wish on the first star he laid his eyes on. His wish was nothing he ever thought of before; he wished to have someone to share this astonishing view with. The next night, he wished for his barren mountain to sprout flowers. And little did he know, his wishes reached the stars."sporadic updates oops





	1. A Spell That Sent Him into Euphoria

**Author's Note:**

> hello, this is my first time uploading my work on ao3!  
> yes, i came from wattpad, and i finally transferred this story onto this platform after nearly 2 years  
> i also revised all the chapters (including this one) i previously wrote, so if you were one of my wattpad readers, some stuff might be different !!  
> besides that, i just gotta say that this whole story is super cheesy and cliched (bc i love that good shit haha)  
> please enjoy reading this :))

“You owe me a pork bun,” Kageyama reminded Hinata once practice was over.  


“No fair! You cheated, Kageyama-kun!” Hinata complained.  


“How did I cheat?”  


During practice that day, the whole team did a suicide of dives as warm-up. Kageyama betted that he could do more successful dives than Hinata, who was only successful at bumping and burning his chin. Hinata was riled up about the challenge, and ended up owing Kageyama his pork bun for today.  


“Now now, you two,” Sugawara approached them, “let’s just get some pork buns and head home. It’s getting dark.”  


“Alright,” the two of them sighed, packed up their belongings and headed to the club room.  


Kageyama leaned into Hinata’s ear and whispered, “You still owe me a pork bun.”  


Hinata groaned out of dismay. 

  


“Thank you, Daichi-san!” the decoy and the setter waved to their captain and vice captain, and continued on their path.  


Hinata sulked as he handed over his pork bun to Kageyama, who smirked at his victory.  


Kageyama stuffed his face into one of his pork buns. With his mouth full, he exaggerated, “Mmm, these are really good.”  


“Don’t rub it in,” Hinata grumbled.  


As a serene silence filled the air between the two (except for the occasional huffs from Kageyama hastily eating and the rattling of Hinata’s bike), Hinata finally spoke up.  


“Kageyama?”  


“What?” the setter looked at the decoy from the corner of his eye.  


“Do you like anyone?”  


Kageyama focused back to the path before him.  


“Yeah, I like my family.” Kageyama nonchalantly replied.  


Hinata rolled his eyes and face-palmed himself.  


“No,” the shorter exasperated, “I meant ‘like-’like’. Like, you feel attracted to someone, and your heart beats like crazy and you feel butterflies in your stomach. Even, love at first sight?”  


“Well then, no. I don’t have time for that, and nor do I believe it. And besides,” Kageyama swallowed his last bite of supposed-to-be-Hinata’s pork bun, “I have volleyball to worry about. That’s all I ever need.”  


“Tsk tsk, Kageyama-kun,” Hinata waved a finger pointedly at the taller, “if you’re gonna focus only on volleyball, you’ll lose the world around you!”  


The two of them halted when they reached the fork of the road.  


“See ya tomorrow Bakageyama!” Hinata got on his bike, and rode off.  


“Don’t call me that, you dumbass!” Kageyama retorted.  


With a sigh, Kageyama started to head off on his own path. Just when he was about to take his first step, a black cat strode in front of him. The black cat stopped in its tracks, its amber eyes locking with the cobalt eyes of the boy. It seemed as if the cat was staring straight into his soul, and it gave Kageyama the chills. When he put a hand out towards the black cat, the cat ran off into the nearby bushes. The rustling of the bushes diminished, and the night regressed back to its silent state.  


“What was that?” Kageyama mumbled out of confusion. He shrugged the matter off, and continued to walk home on path that only he, himself, goes.  


  


The next school day passed by in a flash, and it was already time for afterschool practice. The boys put their blood, sweat, and tears into their practice, as their summer training camp with, Ubugawa, Shinzen, Aoba Jousai, Fukuroudani, and the host, Nekoma. Their practice came to a halt when the metallic gym doors opened with a rumble.  


“It’s Kiyoko-san!” Nishinoya delightfully exclaimed.  


“Everyone, I’m sorry for suddenly barging in, but we have a new manager,” Shimizu announced.  


The whole team, wiping their sweat on their shirts and slightly panting from the vigorous training, huddled around their manager in curiosity.  


“Actually, she’s just stopping by to look at the club to see if she’s interested, right, Hitoka-chan?” she peered behind her shoulder.  


Hiding behind Kiyoko, a small blonde poked her head out, and robotically emerged, revealing her small stature. As all eyes were on her, her knees shook from nervousness. She mustered enough courage to introduce herself: “I-I’m Yachi Hitoka! Nice to meet you, and I hope you would look after me!”  


A few chuckles were heard due to her stuttering. Some boys welcomed her, and even commented about how cute she was.  


Kageyama listened to the girl, but he was busy tying his shoes that he couldn’t catch a glimpse of her. When he was done, he stood up and looked straight ahead of him. At that moment, he finally understood what Hinata was saying last night.  


There, he saw Yachi Hitoka. Her blonde hair fell perfectly under her chin, her small hands defending her dear life from the zestful second-year duo, her pink-tinted knees facing inwards, and lastly, but definitely not the least, was her subtle brown eyes. Her eyes glistened in the sunlight, producing the most exquisite thing ever to exist.  


"Isn't that cool, Kageyama? We're gonna have a new manager! Come on, let's greet her," Hinata proclaimed. When he didn't receive an answer, he turned his head to face Kageyama. The setter didn't hear the decoy, as he was too enchanted by the girl.  


Hinata gradually formed a smirk. He slapped Kageyama on the back, "Tell me tonight." With that, he ran off to Yachi.  


To Kageyama, the whole world was slowly progressing, its gears shifting and turning. His mind couldn’t catch up to the crazy beating of his heart. His chest swelled with warmth, and his stomach fluttered as if it were filled with butterflies. It was like the little blonde cast a spell on him that sent him into euphoria.  


“Is this,” Kageyama whispered under his breath, “love at first sight?”


	2. Kageyama Tobio's Epiphany

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in which kageyama tobio realizes he has a huge phat crush

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi thanks for checking in I'm still a piece of garbage  
> and also, happy new year!!

_Am I in love?_ he inquired himself. He was awe-struck, flabbergasted, stupefied, astonished. _Yeah, I am._ The girl who stood in front of him made him feel as if he was trapped within a bubble, a bubble of bewilderment, which enclosed him from the outside world. And he didn’t even hear his short teammate yell out to him.

        “Kageyamaaaa! How long are you gonna stand there? A whole century? Now hurry up, and meet Yachi-san!” Hinata hollered to Kageyama.

        After a few fluttering blinks, Kageyama returned from his epiphany, and strided over to Hinata and Yachi. Each step he took closer to Yachi made his heart race even faster and faster. If his heart was a Nascar racer, it would’ve definitely crossed the checkered-finish line and won the golden first place trophy. Once he arrived, Hinata introduced himself right away. During that time, Kageyama stared at Yachi.

 _She looks even cuter up close,_ Kageyama thought as he felt his cheeks accumulating heat. _Calm down, dumbass heart, it’s just a girl. A girl who’s a foot shorter than me and looks absolutely adorable and makes me wanna pat her head and—_

        “C-can I help you?” Yachi squeaked out of fear.

        Kageyama was scowling down at her, and this scared Yachi to the core.

 _Did I do anything wrong? Oh my gosh, what if I did something to him that I don’t remember and he still holds a grudge for it? But I don’t even recognize his face! Oh, what if he’s one of Shimizu-senpai’s fanboys?! He’s out to kill me for sure!_ Yachi rambled on in her head.

        “What’s the scary face for Kageyama?” Hinata laughed as he smacked Kageyama’s back hard, which brought the said boy back from his rambling train of thoughts.

        “HEY!” he yelled at Hinata.

        The decoy shrugged, “Not my fault you’re scary looking.”

        After sending Hinata a glare, Kageyama whipped his head back at Yachi. He observed her pale complexion, and shivering frame.

       “Sorry,” Kageyama slightly bowed as he blunty apologized. On the outside, he looked indifferent to the point it’s insulting. However on the inside, he was slapping himself for ruining his first impression. _Good job Tobio,_ he sarcastically praised himself.

        “It’s fine, really,” Yachi gave an uncertain smile, and waved her hands in front of her to dismiss his apology, “Kageyama-kun, was it?”

        Kageyama relished the sound of her calling his name. The fact that she hesitated to add the “-kun” after his name stabbed his heart, and spilled out his adoration for the petite girl. It perfectly rolled off her tongue; he would like to hear his name being called by her by more.

        The taller boy was about to reply, but Hinata hyperly interjected: “Yeah! He’s the team’s genius setter! And my partner in crime, hehe.”

        “No I’m not, dumbass.”

        “I’m kidding, geez.”

        “U-um,” Yachi stuttered, “sorry to interrupt, but what’s a ‘setter’?”

        The duo blinked.

        “Isn’t it stupid? I came here to possibly become a volleyball manager, but I don’t even know a thing about it,” Yachi hung her head.

        “I don’t think it’s stupid.”

        Yachi looked up once more, and found Kageyama’s sincere eyes stare into hers.

        “To go out of your comfort zone and learn something new is an admirable thing. You shouldn’t put yourself down for exploring an unknown territory. Instead, you should be proud you’re doing so.”

        Kageyama internally facepalmed himself. The warmth of his cheeks that finally cooled down began to gather more. _How could I say something so dumb,_ he internally groaned.

        However, Yachi’s eyes, that were once wavering with fear, shone with a hopeful, determined light. With Kageyama’s words, she felt her heart swell in encouragement.

        And Hinata just stood there, barely processing the taller boy’s surprisingly wise words.

        “Then,” Yachi balled up her fists, “I-I’m going to give being a manager a try.”

        As Daichi overheard that one statement, he whispered to Suga, who then whispered to Ennoshita. Soon, the whispered message was soon spread throughout the whole team. Kiyoko called out to Yachi, telling her that they should be leaving now.

        “Everyone, Hitoka-chan and I will be going now,” she announced to the club, giving off the signal.

        “Alright guys,” the captain of Karasuno started, “on the count of three: one… two… three!”

        The whole team (excluding Tsukishima) turned their backs to face the little girl. The white kanjis for “Karasuno High School Volleyball Club” fully contrasted their black jackets that resembled the plumage of crows. They directed their thumbs to the writing, and warmly greeted their new manager in unison: “Welcome to the Karasuno volleyball club!”

        Yachi’s eyes widened and her mouth was slightly apart from the shock caused by the unexpected, wholesome greeting, but that was soon replaced by an ecstatic smile. “Thank you!” she bowed to the whole team.

        Just as she was about to scuttle out of the gym, a low voice called out to her: “Yachi-san!”

       Yachi turned her head around to see the boy who aided her decision of becoming Karasuno’s manager, Kageyama. Fully giving his attention by facing him, she asked “Yes, Kageyama-kun?”

        As he caught up and, once again, stood in front of her, Kageyama felt his heart beat again. He struggled to find the correct words, feeling his hands become clammy, and forehead turning hot.

        “I can teach you stuff about volleyball,” Kageyama blurted out, “if you want…”

        “Really?” Yachi asked, her eyes still retaining its shine.

        Kageyama nodded, staring down at his shoes out of sheer embarrassment.

        “Thank you so much, Kageyama-kun!”

        Kageyama shot his head up upon hearing her gratitude, and he knew that was a big mistake of his. He froze when he laid his eyes on her beaming smile. Her warm ambiance engulfed Kageyama into a sickness called “love”, and now his heart was racing and his cheeks were burning for the umpteenth time that day.

        He snapped out of his trance, not wanting to make himself look like a fool for staring too long. But luckily, Yachi wore an overly cute close-eyed smile. By now, Kageyama’s face was painted in pink for sure. His mouth creepily twisted into what was supposed to be a smile. Kageyama averted his vision elsewhere, while he brought up his hand to (hopefully) conceal his “smile”.

        “Just meet me after practice tomorrow,” Kageyama muffled behind the back of his hand. And with that, he turned on his heels and stiffly walked backed to his team, who returned to their practice without him.

        The newly-joined manager watched the setter’s retreating back. Yachi brought up a little, sweet smile, and left the gym, her heart faintly beating.

 

        “Come on, tell me!

        “No.”

        “Tell me!!”

        “No!”

        “It’s not that hard Kageyama-kun! You can just briefly tell me and I’d be satisfied.”

        “She and I talked. That’s all.”

        “That didn’t tell me anything. And besides, that was too brief!”

        On their home, Hinata pestered Kageyama about him and Yachi, and what they conversed about.

        “Tell me more than that! What did you guys talk about? Did you get her number? Oho? Maybe you got her address?” Hinata smirked and wiggled his eyebrows in a teasing manner.

        Kageyama was irked by the relentless questions flowing out the ginger’s mouth.

        “Do you like her?”

        Touché Hinata, touché.

        “NO!” Kageyama’s voice cracked, and he rapidly stomped ahead of the decoy.

        “Ohhh~ someone’s in loooove~!” Hinata cooed, followed by snickers as he caught up to the flustered setter.

        “Stop following me and go home!” Kageyama yelled in vexation.

        “Not until you tell me what you guys talked about!” Hinata demanded.

        Kageyama grumbled in defeat, collecting his jumpy thoughts and feelings.

        “I just told her that I could help her with volleyball, and she accepted, so I’m gonna teach her tomorrow after practice,” Kageyama furrowed his brows in embarrassment.

        “So where’re you guys gonna go?”

 _I thought he was gonna leave me alone if I explained myself,_ Kageyama sighed internally. “To the library nearby. I’m sure it’ll be open by the time practice is over, and there’s probably a bunch of volleyball information books that could help me explain to her. After that, I’m heading straight home.”

        “You’re not even gonna walk her home? Talk about being a gentleman,” Hinata snorted.

        “Dumbass, of course, I’m gonna walk her home, then I’ll go home.”

        “Well okay,” Hinata put a finger to his lips, and a smile crept up his face, “then when are you going to confess to Yachi-san?”

        Hinata put up his hands in defense, expecting a tight grip at the head or at least a harsh ‘no’.

        Kageyama took a deep inhale of the crisp night air and sighed, much to Hinata’s surprise. “I don’t know. Ever since I laid my eyes on her for the first time today, my chests keeps hurting at the thought of her. When I stand in front of her, my hands get clammy, I feel light-headed, and my stomach feels all jumpy. It’s like she _did_ something to me to make me _like_ her—”

        “AHA! So you _do_ like her! In fact, I think this is love at first sight! Wow Kageyama, I never thought this would ever happen to you out of all the people in the world,” Hinata laughed.

        Kageyama clenched his jaws, mentally slapping himself for exposing his secret so carelessly.

        The two boys were so caught up in their juicy conversation, that they didn’t realize they reached the fork of the road already.

        “Well,” Hinata got on his bicycle, “Good luck, Bakageyama! I’ll be cheering for you!” Hinata winked at his direction and rode off.

        “Ugh, don’t call me that Hinata, you dumbass,” he mumbled.

        Kageyama looked up to the night sky; white specks were sprinkled throughout the black blanket that stretched on forever. The shining stars had their own sizes, and some gathered at one place, while others strayed off all alone. The boy didn’t really care about astrology and the lot till this point, so why did he notice all of this now? A sudden flashback surged through him at that split second.

 _“Ever since mommy was a little girl, I wished upon the first star I see every night, and weird enough, it came true! Although, not all the time. I used a special chant and after it, I make my wish. You have to_ really _mean it though, because Mr. Star knows which wishes are sincere and which are greedy. Oh look Tobio!” she pointed out the window and towards a star, a slightly larger one than the rest. “We’re going to use the special chant. Repeat after me, alright?”_

        Kageyama inhaled through his nose.

_Starlight, star bright_

_First star I see tonight_

_I wish I may, I wish I might_

_Have the wish I wish tonight._

        “I wish Yachi-san would love me back."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hinata and everyone is probably ooc, but you'll see that a lot haha  
> thanks for supporting this fic and i hope you all look forward to the next update !!


	3. Converging Two Paths

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's been more than a month since i updated oops  
> if you can tell, my writing juice has been snatched from me and yeeted out the window  
> but anyways, hope y'all enjoy this cheesy chapter !!

_ Beep. Beep. Beep. Bee— _

        Kageyama smashed the top of his alarm clock, his face emitting a dour aura. The boy groaned as he got out of his bed, and shuffled off to prepare for the day. When he was done dressing up in his training attire, he glanced over to his desk. There laid a book about volleyball basics Kageyama used back when he started volleyball at his second year of Akiyama Elementary. Yesterday night, he placed the book there in case he forgot it (in which he almost did).

_ Good thing I did that _ , Kageyama thought to himself. The setter stuffed the book in his school bag, checking once more that he had everything he needed for the day. Then, Kageyama’s mother hollered from downstairs.

        “Tobio! Breakfast is ready!”

        Kageyama looked at the clock on his wall; it read 6:37. In Karasuno High School, school started at 8:30, which left the setter with enough time for morning practice with Hinata. Kageyama hustled downstairs and peeped into the kitchen, spotting his mother setting a plate on the dining table.

        “Good morning, mom.”

        It was nice to have a mother sacrifice her sleep time in order to make her son breakfast at such an early time. Kageyama was very thankful to have such a supportive mother.

        “Good morning Tobio. Now, sit down so you could eat,” her soothing voice commanded Kageyama.

        Kageyama obliged as he pulled out a chair and sat down. His mother placed Kageyama’s breakfast platter down; crispy sunny-side up eggs, accompanied with two golden slices of perfectly buttered toast, and a salad in a simple, white ceramic bowl. The son thanked his mother and digged in, leaving the plate spotless after 5 minutes of consumption. After bringing his plate up to the sink, Kageyama scooped up his bag and said, “I’m heading out!”

        “Take care, and have a nice day!” his mother called out to her son, who was already at the vestibule putting his shoes on.

        Kageyama tapped his shoes on the grund for comfort, and headed out with a last bye to his mother, jogging to the second gym of Karasuno High School.

 

        Yachi Hitoka was a lark. She would always wake up and prepare for school early just so she could gaze at the garden of elegant tulips next to her high school’s baseball field. Flowers were one of Yachi’s interests. And everyday, she would watch the flowers grow as if they were her children. Time to time, she would even tended them as well.

        Yawning to herself, the blonde walked into the kitchen with her pastel pink bunny slippers. Right in the middle of the dining table, she saw a plate covered in plastic wrap. Yachi approached the table, and saw a yellow sticky note on the plate that read: “Hitoka, eat this for breakfast -Mom”. She unwrapped the plastic, and her eyebrows fell a bit; her breakfast was the last night’s leftovers that Yachi herself cooked. The girl microwaved her breakfast in her cold, dim household, and ate by herself in silence.

        Once she finished up, she washed her plate, and went back to her room to prepare for the day. She put on her star-patterned backpack and headed out. Yachi checked her phone, which read the time to be 6:15. With a determined huff, she started walking to the bus stop. Once the bus stop was in view, she noticed that a few people stepped down the stairs of the bus and dispersed. Not wanting to be left behind, Yachi ran to the bus, dropped a few coins into the metallic container, and plopped down at the back of the bus. She felt the rumble of the vehicle accelerate, and she felt her muscles relax.

        Fifteen minutes pass, and Yachi hopped off the bus, thanking the bus driver. She continued her walk to Karasuno, which was still relatively far. But it was only 6:30, and class starts two hours from then. There would be no difference if she was a minute earlier or later, or would it?.

        Yachi was humming a tune, already 10 minutes passed from her departure from the bus. She was about to turn the corner, but before she realized, she was violently shoved to the side. The blonde barely processed the predicament she was in, and at that rate she knew, she was going to crash onto the ground, break all her bones, and end up in the hospital to die. However, she didn’t.

        Yachi, who screwed her eyes shut to embrace the fall, slowly opened her eyes. She only saw the black void. 

_ Wait, wasn’t I supposed to fall? What happened? Oh no, am I  _ dead _?  _

        She began to panic. But the girl felt a beating of a heart resonate through her, and it wasn’t her’s. 

        Then, perceived a warmth of another engulfing her small frame. A hand gently, yet protectively, pressed Yachi’s face into their broad chest. Their other arm snaked around her waist, instinctively pulling her closer to themself. 

_ Who is this person? _

         Yachi nuzzled out of the person’s chest, and her breath hitched. Her eyes widened as much as possible to assure that this was all not a mere dream. Kageyama Tobio, in the flesh, appeared right before her eyes. 

        Yachi Hitoka’s life became frozen in ice. Yachi realized she was in Kageyama’s sturdy arms, chest to chest, and a few inches away from touching her lips with his. She felt the boy’s warm breath on her exposed collar bones, and she observed they way his ebony bangs hung slightly over his entrancing dark blue eyes. Amidst being lost in his orbs, it felt as if she was surrounded by a nostalgic, starry night sky on a mountain. A mountain that had yet grown its flowers.

        The overwhelming heat radiating from their bodies melted the ice that stopped time. Now that time resumed once again, Yachi snapped to her senses. The second she did, her cheeks lit up red in embarrassment. Although the ice melted away, the girl was still physically frozen in place, not knowing what to do. 

        “Are you okay?” Kageyama inquired.

        Yachi nodded hesitatingly, and Kageyama sighed. He stood her upright and leisurely removed himself from her, as if he didn’t want to let her go. A moment of silence passed, and the two of them spoke up at the same time.

        “Um—”

        “I’m—”

        “Uhh, no you first,” Kageyama stuffed his hands in his pockets.

        “No no! You go first!” Yachi flailed her small hands in front of her.

        “Okay, um, I’m sorry for running into you. I wasn’t looking where I was going. It’s my fault. I’m sorry,” Kageyama bowed, concealing the blush on his face.

        “I-It’s not your fault!  _ I  _ was the one not looking where I was going. I-I’m sorry,” Yachi bowed likewise.

        “Don’t take the blame off me. Let’s just call ourselves equal,” Kageyama raised his hand and ran it through his silky hair. The street lamps glistened the little beads of sweat on his forehead. The tall boy let out a huff and made a guilty pout.

        Yachi sworn she could’ve exploded by now.  _ What the heck, that was so cute—no hot! No Hitoka, don’t think like that. That’s embarrassing! And you only met him yesterday! But oh my goodness, I swear, he could just do that again and I’d be ready to crawl into my grave. Ah, it’s been a good life. _ She felt weak in the knees.

        If the girl wasn’t so flustered, she would’ve noticed the boy in front of her suffering the same symptoms; Kageyama was burning in embarrassment. The thought of holding his crush’s delicate frame within his athletic build made him want to run all the way back home and lock himself up in his room. And the fact that they were face to face in such close proximity was enough for him to wish he never existed.

        The two awkward high school students stood motionless, helplessly replaying the scene over and over in their heads. Yachi took out her phone to check the time:  _ It’s been 5 minutes already?!  _ She tilted her head up to face the person who saved her.

         “Kageyama-kun, thank you for earlier. I think I’ll be going now. I wouldn’t want to cause more trouble,” she half-heartedly laughed, “so see you later!”

        Kageyama would be lying if he said it didn’t break his heart to hear that last part. He wouldn’t have minded if she caused him more trouble. In fact, it’s more like he  _ wanted _ her to do that, forever.

        Yachi was already a few steps ahead of him, and with each step she took, Kageyama felt his chest ache.

        “I’ll walk with you.”

        Yachi turned around to assure if she heard correctly. Sure enough, Kageyama’s eyes pierced through her’s. She was about to ask if he was sure, but Kageyama cut her off by approaching her, and halting besides her.

        “Let’s go.”

        The manager  turned around once again, facing the same direction as the setter. With a hum of approbation from Yachi, the two of them started walking side by side to the gates of Karasuno High School.

        “Well, I guess this is where we part. See you after practice, Kageyama-kun!” Yachi waved with the same ecstatic smile, and ran off.

        “See ya,” Kageyama replied, and walked off to the gymnasium.

        Once he knew he was all to himself, the setter shot a hand to his mouth to cover his furious blush and twitching “smile”. A part of him praised himself and held a boisterous party, while his other half slapped Kageyama across his face. Lost in the disarray of his thoughts, Kageyama found himself in front of the gym. He slid the metallic door open, entered with a squeak from his shoes, and put his bag down. His morning with Yachi was so tranquil, that he didn’t want to hear the perky voice of his teammate so soon, but it was inevitable.

        “You’re late, Bakageyama! I win this time!” Hinata snickered in triumph.

        Kageyama sighed, “Shut up, dumbass.”

        Hinata jokingly teased, “Heh, can’t face the taste of defeat? Don’t be such a sore loser now.”

        “I ran into something this morning. If I didn’t, I would’ve knocked that smile off your face by now, like I always do,” Kageyama smirked.

        “Ohhh, what happened?” Hinata asked.

        Kageyama’s smirk fell, and pink dusted his cheeks.

        “Nothing.”

        Hinata groaned, “You can’t just tell me something happened and not tell me about it! Come on, tell me. What happened?”

        The decoy kept relentlessly bombarding the setter with questions, in which the setter brushed them off. But when he heard the 3 words, he flinched: “Was it Yachi-san?”

        Seeing Kageyama’s reaction, Hinata laughed, “HAH! It  _ is _ about her. Now tell me.”

        Fed up with Hinata’s whining, Kageyama gave in.  _ I’m gonna regret this. _

        “Okay, so here’s what happened…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> told y'all my writing juice has been yeeted

**Author's Note:**

> ty if you actually read all of this,, i hope y'all look forward to future updates :))


End file.
